ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Avian
Federations Attitude Wrestling Evolution Gods of Wrestling Professional Attitude Wrestling World Attitude Wrestling WAW Website Chaotic Championship Wrestling (07/15/07 - 01/10/08; 11/15/10-Present) CCW Forum New Generation Wrestling (06/20/07 - 07/08/07) Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment (11/20/06 - 06/06/07) XWE Website XWE Forum Biography Wrestler Name: Avian Wrestling Style: Hardcore, High Flyer Hometown: Cameron, North Carolina Age: 32 (07/27/1979) Height: 6'1'' Weight: 215 pounds''' ' '''Favorite Move:' 1. Step Up Enziguri 2. Moonsault 3. Shooting Star Press 4. Stinger Splash 5. Suicide Dive 6. Sling Shot Cross Body 7. Stalling Dropkick 8. Whisper in the Wind 9. Jump Up Hurricanrana 10. Leg Drop from top turnbuckle Finisher 1: Broken Wings (Angel's Wings) Finisher 2: Epidemic (450 Splash) Entrance Music: "Turn The Lights Out" by Hadouken! Information Previously in a dark and twisted state of mind, his main focus was to inflict on anybody he came into contact with. Avian used his sadistic ways to intimidate his foes and defeat them. Currently, however, he is more "normal". No longer villainous nor addicted to causing pain, his new obsession is competition. He has grown to receive euphoric feelings of victory - more than the feeling of demolishing others. Although, if it means a victory, he won't mind reverting to his old ways. Chaotic Championship Wrestling During his time in Chaotic Championship Wrestling, Avian became one of the flagship superstars. He was the first and only superstar to hold both the X-Division and Heavyweight Championship belts. He was a Money In The Bank winner and also an Intercontinental Champion. Here was the place where Avian coined the name "King of Ladder Matches". All records have been lost. New Generation Wrestling Avian was once part of the short-lived New Generation Wrestling. During his time there, he had an infamous feud with "Crazy" Ted Johnston. A feud that everyone remembers as the most bloody rivalry anyone has ever seen. Due to the short run of the NGW, all records in this federation were not even able to be written. Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment W:'''5 - '''L:4 - D:'''1 '''November 20, 2006: Avian def. Ander Andrews & Damien Thorn in a Triple Threat Match December 11, 2006: Avian competed in an Elimination Ladder Match for the Xtreme Championship, and was last eliminated by Sean O'Haire December 18, 2006: Avian def. Ander Andrews to become #1 Contender for the Xtreme Championship January 1, 2007: Avian competes in a Battle Royal to compete for the Undisputed Championship, but is eliminated by Sean O'Haire. ---Avian then climbs back into the ring to eliminate Sean O'Haire January 15, 2007: Avian appears on the Confession Room and possesses Ms. Gianni's body to reply ---Avian def. Sean O'Haire in a non-title match January 22, 2007: Avian vs. Sean O'Haire (Hardcore Match) went to a No Contest January 30, 2007: Drake Sutton def. Avian via submission due to strikes February 4, 2007: Avian def. Sean O'Haire in a Ladder Match to become Xtreme Champion February 23, 2007: Avian appeared backstage and appears as if he (unusually) talked. ---Avian appeared in the crowd and kept his eye on Ted Johnston. ---Avian def. Johnny Nitro to retain his Xtreme Championship ---Avian is suspended for four months. May 11, 2007: Avian talks to the crowd, explaining where he has been. He claims someone got him suspended and vows to find him. -Chris Masters def. Avian to become the #1 Contender for the Xtreme Championship. --A masked man comes in and interferes, causing Avian the loss. May 18, 2007: Avian demands for a match against the masked man and Gianni gives it to him for next week. June 1, 2007: Avian comes out and announces he has a guess as to who the masked man is. He calls him a has-been and calls him out. The man doesn't come, yet a promo for him airs, letting everyone know he will come next week. June 6, 2007: The masked man has his debut match and reveals himself to be KEA PARKER! ---Avian quits from XWE, relinquishing the Xtreme Championship. Avian vs. Sean O'Haire On the December 11, 2006 episode of Aggression, Avian competed in an Elimination Ladder Match for the Xtreme Championship. The match also consisted of Sean O'Haire, Ander Andrews, Damien Thorn, Slayden Everett, and Kyle Taylor. After going through hell and taking his opponents with him, Avian pulled out all the stops to take out his opponents. The last men standing came to himself, Damien Thorn, and Sean O'Haire. After Avian hit his finisher on Damien Thorn, taking him clear out of the competition, he found himself racing up the ladder against Sean. The two battled it out, only for Sean O'Haire to get the upper hand and to become the champion. Afterward, Avian took a vow that he would get revenge on O'Haire. Believing that Sean didn't deserve the title that was named 'Xtreme' because the only man that could define Xtreme was Avian himself. Avian did anything he possibly could. From hardcore chair shots, to his trademark high flying moves. He ended up getting the attention he deserved, and became #1 Contender for the title after defeating Ander Andrews. He then scored himself a title shot at the Pay Per View titled Insurrextion, where he would face the champ in the match that started this whole thing off in the first place, a Ladder Match. Just weeks before, Avian did his best to make Sean's life a living hell. But Sean had no problem doing the same to Avian. The two competed in a Hardcore Match, just one week before the big night. The two took each other to the limit, and in the end, Avian took Sean out with his finisher, crashing them both through a table. The two couldn't go on, and the match went to a No Contest. This match clearly showed to everyone how much these two despised each other. Chaotic Reformation In November 2010, Jayson Johnson returned to the public Chaotic Championship Wrestling. Being a veteran of the company, Avian returned to his home. It was here that he first introduced his new lifestyle. In the very first show, Avian captured the X-Treme Championship by pinning Dark Minion. Due to the stipulation attached to the belt of being able to be won at any moment, Avian quickly lost it to Emmett Daniel. Avian was quickly back on the hunt for gold when he was placed into the International Championship Tournament. Avian made it to the finals against fellow CCW veteran, Chirs Majeroit. In a very exciting match at Frozen Resurgence, Avian defeated Majeroit and become the first ever International Champion. Avian proved to be a worthy, fighting champion when he successfully defended his title against Tony Drake and Andrew Pillman. However, Avian became an even more threatened main when Deja Vu came around. He defended his title against Andrew Pillman, Gregg Lancaster, and then General Manager Stefan E. Xavier's lackey: David Clash. This time, he wasn't as lucky when Andrew Pillman managed to get the pinfall over him. Now, Avian is on the road to retrieving the title. Title History 1x CCW Heavyweight Champion 2x CCW X-Division Champion 1x CCW Intercontinental Champion 1x XWE Xtreme Champion 1x GOW Xtremecore Champion 1x CCW X-Treme Champion 1x CCW International Champion Notable Feuds Ted Johnston (CCW, NGW, & XWE) Sean O'Haire (XWE) Chris Majeroit (CCW) Andrew Pillman (CCW) Related Links *Cadence Marie *Cameron Skeen *Jewel *Justice Williams *Kashawn Chambers *Monique Orton *Natasha Reid *"The Royal One" Oliver King *Robyn Dereion *Samantha Bianco *Travis "Mysterious" Kid Category:Wrestlers